Fox and Krystal: A Romantic Journey
by XXauthorXX
Summary: Fox must show his fillings for Krystal as the whole group vacations for Slippy's wedding. But will she receive them and will they overcome the obstacles in the way. Will his partying past and her traumatic experiences get in the way? lemon
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**This story is set in the near future after Team Star Fox has disbanded and gone on to separate lives. They all reunite though for Slippy and Amanda's wedding. And Fox hopes he will reignite the romance between him and Krystal but will his past and mistakes get in the way?**

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Hey Slip thanks for inviting us on this vacation," I thanked my good friend as we drove to the airport.

"We'll its not any old vacation its me and Amanda's wedding!" My friend excitedly answered.

_Wow this is the life just cruising to the airport with my old friend in my brand new Corolla._

The palm trees zoomed by as we speed down the road towards Corneria City airport. General Pepper had generously given us free tickets to the newly renovated Zoness resort. Not that we needed a plane, but a free two weeks at a resort was nice.

"Who else is coming with us," I asked, it had been a year since the Aparoid invasion and I hadn't seen my friends since then.

"We'll let's see," he paused scratching his head,"ugh me, you, and Amanda, obviously. And Falco, Katt, Peppy and Lucy but they'll be late, Wolf... Panther"

At the mention of Panther I growled. I hated that guy so much. He was so annoying and he always flirted with Krystal. Wait is Krystal coming!

"And um anybody else," I nervously asked hoping he would say Krystal's name.

"Oh yea, Krystal," he responded, my mood instantly improved. "Why Fox are you still into her, I still wonder why you never made a move?" he asked practically reading my mind.

"Well yeah kinda," I replied as my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Just even the thought of her made me blush.

"We're here," I said staring at the huge silver building with Corneria City Airport in big red letters at the top. We both hopped out and headed for the ticket counter.

"We should be at gate seven, do you have your ticket?" he asked.

"Yeah when does our plane leave," I scanned the paper, "crap! It leaves in ten minutes!" I shouted.

We sped down the terminal with our bags flapping around. I avoided multiple people and almost ran into a baby carriage. I quickly flashed my VIP badge to the security and thanked General Pepper for giving me one. We arrived at the terminal with two minutes to spare and I bent over while breathing heavily. I looked up and saw everybody, Falco looking hungover and wearing a Hawaiian t shirt and talking to Wolf who was wearing a black muscle shirt. Amanda was chatting with Katt and they both looked cute wearing matching t shirts that said Besties.

"Oh hi honey!" Amanda yelled to Slippy who went over and pecked her on the cheek.  
I scanned the rest of the waiting area and there she was, Krystal. She looked stunning wearing jean shorts and a low cut t shirt. She still looked in great shape and was wearing a pair of purple sunglasses on her head. My body heated up as I angrily saw who she was chatting with Panther, that slime ball was wearing a wife beater and had sunglasses on. _What a douchebag_. Krystal then noticed me and wave for me to come over. I quickly walked over and was shocked as she sprinted at me and gave me a hug.

"Fox its so great to see you," she said as my lungs were about to burst as she squeezed me tighter. Her nice breasts pushed against my chest and I started to get dizzy.

"Krystal," I wheezed, "can you loosen up?"

"Oh sorry Fox I just haven't seen you in so long, what's up?" she asked beaming.

"Well I just do some missions for the Cornerain army and fix Airwings and stuff, what's up with you?" I questioned, hoping she wouldn't think my new job was lame.

"That's great, I miss flying sometimes. Right now I'm a model for Cornerian Beauty magazine," she grinned.

I could see why, her body was extremely toned. Her blue fur looked as beautiful as ever. Her turquoise eyes sparkled just like I remembered. And she definitely still had her figure. _Wow I can't wait to see that in a bikini. Stop it, you're her friend don't think of her like that, be a gentleman._

I was snapped out of my daydream as I heard Panther cough and say, "good to see you Fox."

"Great to see you too," I snapped back sarcastically as we glared at each other.

"Anyways, Krystal that's so cool, you look great," I quickly said to get away from an awkward showdown with Panther.

She giggled, "really you think so," and I suddenly turned red.

_Oh crap she can read people's minds she knew what I was thinking. No she doesn't there are tons of people here she wouldn't be able to tell. Still you have to be careful Fox she can do that stuff._

"So...ugh do you um want to sit by me on the plane?" I asked wanted to divert her attention away from my thoughts.

"Actually she is going to be sitting by me," butted in Panther, "isn't that right Krystal?"

I stared daggers at him as he smirked knowing he had pissed me off. _What a jerk he can't just steal her like that_.

"Actually..." interrupted a drunk Falco, "she's coming with me."

"Shut up you idiot," Wolf growled shoving him. "It's time to board so you guys get your stuff.

Krystal reached down and picked up her purse. My eyes almost bulged out of my head, her butt looked great in those jean shorts. _Shut up you perv! She can hear that._

Apparently she hadn't as she got up and nervously looked at Panther and said, "I'm sorry, I'm going to sit by Fox."

His face immediately dropped looking defeated and his body slumped. Unexpectedly Krystal grabbed my hand in hers. My body heat instantly heated up. _Does she like me, I was always afraid she didn't , even after all these years._

She giggled then asked, "haven't you ever held a girl's hand before?"

Not one as pretty as you I thought, no that's too cheesy.

"Nope, you're my first," I replied sarcastically with a sheepish grin.

"Well," she declared in a mock teacher voice, "first you have to hold their hand too"

I gripped her hand and pretended to stutter, "is...is this good."

"Nope, sorry you fail," she giggled and then let go off my hand and skipped away to the airplane entrance.

"Hey wait not fair!" I yelled at her, I heard Panther scowl behind me.

I reached our seats and she was already sitting at the window seat.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to lock you up for taking the best seat away from Fox McCloud" I growled imitating General Pepper's voice.

"Well I'm important too, so early bird gets the worm," she replied.

I started tickling her and as she started busting out laughing I asked, "not so tough now huh?"  
"Fox, Fox stop it," she gleefully giggled as I relented and sat down.

_Wow her giggle is so cute I thought as I buckled my seat belt. I could listen to it all day. I wonder if she has feelings for me?_

"Wow I'm so excited," she exclaimed, "do you realize it's been a year since I flew with my favorite co pilot.

_Come on Fox, just do it, say how you feel. But what if she rejects me, what if she likes Panther more. No Fox Mccloud she likes you, so just say it._

"Ugh Krystal, I have something to tell you," I stammered.

"Yea, what is it Fox?" she asked.

"Welll I just want you to know I..." suddenly I looked behind me and saw Falco trip and fall towards me holding a glass of vodka. It splashed all over me and I stood up dripping wet.

"You drunk idiot!" I yelled at him, "what the hell man, really?"

He drunkenly shuffled back to his seat. As I went to the bathroom to change. Luckily I had brought a backup set of clothes. I got back to my seat and saw Krystal groggily looking up at me.

"I'm going to take a nap, okay?" she asked fighting to stay awake.

"Sure, here's a pillow for you, ugh Krystal, Krystal?" I asked as she had immediately fallen asleep on my lap.  
_  
Never mind the pillow, my lap will apparently do just fine. She continued to sleep as I stroked her fur. Wow she is just so beautiful, she looks so cute when she sleeps. No wonder I still have feelings. Why would she ever chose me though. Because Fox, I told myself, you saved her, you fought with her, you were her closest teammate. And don't forget about that night._

It was the morning before we reached the Aparoid homeworld and it was three o'clock. I was busy frightfully dreaming as I had plenty of nerves. I woke up when I noticed my door was open. I looked around and noticed Krystal laying down next to me.

"Hey what are you doing here," I asked.

"Fox I just needed someone to comfort me, to care for me. It's just I'm scared." She tearfully said.

"No, Krystal you're fine, everything will be alright, you're safe with me," I whispered trying to sooth her.

"But what if we fail, what if we don't win, then everything is gone, everything, she replied staring at me with her sparkling turquoise eyes watery with tears.

"We won't fail, we're Star Fox, and if we can't win then no one can," I reassured her as I wiped the tears away from her face.

"I already lost everything once Fox I don't want to do it again," she sobbed.

"Hey!" I lifted her chin up. "You're Krystal, ace pilot, you can beat anything. And anyways I'll protect you, I always will," I stated, kissing her forehead, hoping I would be able to fulfill that promise.

"Promise Fox?" she asked, I nodded. "Thank you then, thank you for everything," she kissed my cheek and then snuggled into my chest.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night I just stared at the most precious thing in the whole world. And I knew she was mine and no one would touch her.

I flashed back to the present and thought, whatever happened to that. _After we won I guess we had the celebration and then split. Falco wanted to go lone wolf, Slippy needed more time with Amanda and Krystal wanted something new. There was no more need for us, so I got stuck as the forgotten veteran in the army._

She woke up and stared at me, "what's up, you look funny?"

"Oh just remembering the good old days," I blissfully remarked.

I could hear the landing gear coming down as we touched down. I heard Falco drunkenly cheer along with Wolf jamming rock music. Amanda and Slippy were all over each other and both Katt and Panther were flirting with other tourists. _This was going to be a long, crazy... I glanced at Krystal, and hopefully romantic wedding_.

**Sorry for not updating in a year I just forgot about the project and wasn't very satisfied so I'm writing the rest and it'll only get better!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day at the Beach

**Thanks for bearing with me, fixed the chapter!**

Chapter 2: A Day at the Beach

As we exited the plane we all agreed that we needed some rest. We were staying at the Zoness Inn, which was the only five star hotel on the planet. I was sadly rooming with Falco, because no one else would. Wolf and Panther were next to us. Slippy and Krystal were by themselves as Peppy and Lucy would be coming late. The room across from us was being occupied by the most annoying set of friends in the world Amanda and Katt. But none of that mattered all I wanted was sleep.

I groggily rubbed my eyes and the boogers that had crystallized overnight flew off. I dragged my body to the bathroom not noticing an unconscious body laying in the middle of the room. I tripped over it and cursed as my knee went straight into the wall.

"What the hell man!" I yelled at Falco's wrecked body.

"Ugh," was all he grunted as he looked terrible with alcohol all over his shirt and his face lying in vomit.

I heaved him onto the bed and threw him a clean shirt and a napkin. "Hey try and look presentable we're going to the beach," I shouted at him as I slammed the bathroom door shut.

"I stared at my reflection in the shower, I didn't look too good either.

_Shit, Krystal going to see my like this and I need to make a good impression. Because today I commanded myself, you're going to tell her how you feel. No you're not, I argued back, you think you are good enough for an angel like that. I mean Panther has a better shot than you._

"You're right," I admitted to my reflection.

_No, you were the one that saved her from Andross. You let her join her team, you promised to protect her, and you will ask her out today._

"Okay, I think I will," I declared excitedly. Now all I needed to do was take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, and looking halfway decent I exited my room with a wasted Falco leaning on me. I supported him as we marched down to the lobby and I waved down a taxi as we left the hotel.

"Where to sir?" he asked.

"Kiwanau Beach," I responded as Falco muttered to himself.

"That will be twenty dollars and seven whoa," he gasped as he turned around and looked at me, recognizing my face. "Why, you're...you're, Fox McCloud!"

"That would be me," I answered blushing and grinning from ear to ear that someone thought I was so famous.

"Where's your mechanical frog and the old rabbit, oh and I almost forgot your pretty blue girlfriend," he asked cheerfully.

"We'll they're already at the beach and um...Krystal isn't exactly my girlfriend," I explained, wishing that it was true.

The taxi driver turned around, pink with shame for embarrassing me and drove forward

We arrived after a fifteen minute drive that was painfully and awkwardly silent. The scenery was beautiful as we passed sun kissed beaches and large volcanoes. When we finally arrived I tried to pay the driver but he insisted it was on the house. I thanked him gratefully and dragged Falco over to our friends.

Slippy and Amanda were a little farther off taking a romantic walk. Meanwhile Katt was tanning in a tight one piece that really showed off her curves. Wolf and Panther were tossing Frisbee with purple and black board shorts. I was wearing a brown pair of swim trunks and Falco was still wearing pajamas as I threw his limp body next to Katt. Sand sprayed up as he thudded onto the sand.

Katt shrieked and stood up, brushing the sand off her, " Fox you are such an ass!" she shrieked before stomping away to a changing room.

I heard a giggle as Katt angrily marched away to clean off and I immediately knew who it was. I turned around and saw Krystal in a bright lilac bikini. I almost started salivating as I drooled over her gorgeous figure. I was looking forward to this sight and it did not disappoint in the least. Her fur was freshly brushed and shined as the sun reflected off it. Her legs seemed to go on forever and her rack looked great. The best part was her ass that was being hugged by the tight bathing suit.

"Ugh Fox, earth to Fox," whistled Falco as he snapped his fingers in front of my face waking me from my daydream. "You stare at her any longer and she'll be a museum exhibit.

"Shut up!" I growled at him slapping his arm as Krystal laughed at our fighting.

"Sorry about that," I apologized guiltily flushed with shame.

"It's okay Fox," she responded, "you don't look too bad yourself," I blushed at her remark.

"Now...you're it!" she yelled as she tapped me and then sprinted away.

"Hey no fair," I pretended to complain as I chased after her.

I grinned as I realized she noticed I tried to stay in shape too. That gym membership was totally worth it now. I reached out and grabbed her as she shrieked and began laughing. I grasped her closer and closer and relished in the feeling of my body pressed against hers.

"You're my prisoner now," I laughed evilly with a chuckle as my hands started getting higher and higher on her chest. She stopped laughing,"you will do whatever I say," I proclaimed imitating Andross' voice, suddenly she shoved me away from her. She turned around and stared at me with fear and then ran away kicking up sand behind her.

_ What just happened I asked myself. Everything was going great, she complimented me, we were flirting and then it just collapsed. Was it me getting greedier and greedier with touching her, maybe it was something you said. Yea you idiot her whole family died, way to go._

I slouched back over to our spot and collapse onto a towel. I dozed off as thoughts of confusion swirled in my head. I awoke when Wolf started shaking me.

"What," I groaned, obviously not in a good mood.

"You want to play volleyball with me and Panther?" he asked threateningly.

"Sure but I don't have a partner," I said, leaning up on the towel

"I'll be your partner," I heard Krystal's voice say behind me, I turned around and saw her standing looking like she had just cried.

"Okay, but you guys will probably lose," Wolf challenged confidently.

"Yea right Star Fox will crush you guys anytime," I spat back, hoping Krystal would cheer up.

"Yea Star Wolf is just a bunch of wannabes," she yelled back, grinning and wiping her eyes, hopefully cheering up.

"Well let your play do the talking," Wolf said back as we walked to the court.

The game started off slowly as Krystal was still moody and Panther and Wolf were obviously pretty good. After another lost point I spat the sand out of my mouth and marched over to Krystal.

"Hey how about we switch positions, I'll set and you spike," I asked hoping it would help.

She nodded and from then on we dominated. I think my reason to be placed on this earth was to set for her. I laughed as she sent it screeching into the sand as the other two hopelessly dived for it. We soon drew a crowd that cheered as me and Krystal tied it up.

"Okay" I told her, "one more and we win, slam it straight into Panther's face," I commanded.

"You two aren't talking about me, probably my sexy face," Panther jeered from across the net, man I hate that guy.

"Not after this play," I laughed as Wolf served the ball, I quickly set it and Krystal leaped up to hit it. I could not help but stare as her breasts jiggled and I chuckled as I saw Panther's frightened face as Krystal drilled the ball into it.

I ran over and hugged her as we celebrated our victory. The crowd began chanting Star Fox, Star Fox! I grabbed her and threw her up in the air. I caught her and noticed my hand was right on her amazing ass I sheepishly grinned and she leapt out of my arms and for the second time sprinted away.

I caught up to her at the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was beautiful as sapphire waves crashed against the rocks but that didn't matter right now. She was weeping into her hands as I sat down next to her and drew her close.

"What's wrong Krys?" I asked seriously.

"It's not you Fox it's just, I'm fine...I'm fine," she stated clearly wiping away her tears.

"You know I would never, ever mean to hurt you," I whispered lifting up her chin and staring straight into her beautiful eyes.

She whimpered and then cleared her throat, "thanks, I'm just tired, that's all," she said seemingly reassuring herself.

"Hey how about I make it up by taking you to dinner?" I asked hoping with all my soul she would say

"Like as friends, right?" she asked curiously and my heart immediately plummeted.

_You knew she never liked you she was just leading you on. It was just never meant to be._

"Yea as friends," I mumbled half heartedly, until I noticed her face drop. "Unless you want it to be more?" I uneasily asked.

"Maybe just maybe," she answered grinning and then she pecked me on the lips.

I immediately became inflamed with lust, I was on fire. Finally she was mine, it was finally happening. I smashed my lips into hers and ran my finger through her luscious fur. She quickly met my kiss and I opened my mouth as I explored hers with my tongue. Our tongues fought for dominance and I drew her closer to me. I felt her clutching my back as I clutched hers. My hand began roving downward aggressively as my passion consumed me. I reached to squeeze her juicy cheeks. When I felt her draw away from the kiss.

"Fox, Fox just hold on, just slow down," and she slowly backed away before running back down the cliff.

_Fuck, you idiot stop being so aggressive you've changed since your flight school years. You will never be a sex crazed player that gets wasted every night. You're not like Falco anymore, you're mature and you should treat her with respect. But now what?_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Date

**Finally updated thanks for the support it means a lot. Review and comment. Enjoy this chapter and it'll only get better**

Chapter 3: The First Date

I walked into the restaurant dressed my best in a suit and tie when my jaw dropped at the sight I saw. Krystal stood seductively clinging a pole and wearing red lace underwear.

"Come on big boy, I know you've wanted me since the start of vacation, now come and get it!"

This didn't seem like the Krystal I knew, but fuck that, I wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. I ripped off my shirt and smashed my body into hers, slapping her firm bubble butt. She moaned as I took off my pants and prepared to smash the sexiest girl in the world.

"Yeah I'm your slut. Do whatever you want to me!" She shrieked.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

My alarm blared and I slammed the snooze button with my hand.

"Fuck! It was just a dream!" I yelled.

_Come on Fox you know that wasn't really Krystal she wouldn't act like that. If you want her to love you, don't just view her as a sexy object. You're right._

_Speaking of that we have a date!_

I rushed across the hotel room and grabbed everything I needed. Pants, dress shirt, jacket, tie, socks, and... Shoes!

"Bye Falco, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone alright!" I shouted to my wasted roommate as I sprinted out the door.

I ran down the hall and stopped in front of Krystal's room. I looked down at my watch, _Crap I'm twenty minutes late, I'm screwed!_

I quickly knocked on the door and breathed deeply as the door opened. _Fuck, shit, she looks so freaking hot. _Was all I could think as she had on a sparkling black dress with high heels. The dress accented her amazing curves while the heels highlighted her long fantastic legs and...

"Fox! Fox McCloud! My eyes are up here!" yelled Krystal snapping me back into reality.

"Oh so so sorry Krystal, my bad I just um ugh..." I stumbled for words and looked like a total idiot.

"And why are you twenty minutes late Fox, I thought this was important?" she asked doing cute puppy eyes that looked amazing with her violet eyes.

"Right, of course it is, I got us reservations at a great high class restaurant just forget all about this."

After an awkward car ride filled with me fumbling over words trying to impress her and forgetting the restaurant's address we arrived.

A waiter greeted us at the entrance he was thin and snobbish. He led us to our table and we sat down.

"We'll order right now, is that good?" I asked Krystal.

"Yeah sure," she answered clearly not liking how this date was going.

"We'll take two steaks, medium rare and two Sprites please" I answered thanking the gods I remembered her favorite drink.

He left us and picked up our menus leaving us in an awkward conversation. It was silent as my mind raced to think of something to say, thankfully she broke the silence.

"So you remember my favorite drink, huh?" She giggled.

"Why wouldn't I you have very fine tastes in carbonated beverages," I joked and she giggled, boosting my confidence.

"So how's modeling?" I asked as the waiter brought our drinks.

"Great actually, I get to travel the world and meet so many great people!"

"I bet you have a lot of guys too, with your body and model status I bet you're banging everybody" I joked laughing.

Her face immediately sank and she began to tear up, "don't joke about that, okay Fox, just don't"

"Look Krystal I'm sorry, I just... I gotta go to the restroom!" I quickly exclaimed to get out of the conversation.

I rushed to the restroom, _Fox you're an idiot, you've changed since your younger days, you're a gentleman that needs to prove your love to Krystal. Or maybe just fuck her, did you see her fits and ass, I would smash those! No don't! Yes! No!_

I kept splashing water on my face but my mind was still a mess when I walked out as the waiter set down the steaks.

We both slowly and quietly sat and ate our steaks occasionally putting in small talk but I realized this date was going nowhere.

"Hey," I asked, "wanna just get out of here and..."

"What!" Krystal screamed, "you wanna just leave and go fuck me, you pig! I expect this from Panther but not you Fox! I thought it would be different now, that we might have something but no."

With that she stormed out and left me sitting there trying to bring back the only one I had ever loved. _You finally get a date with her and fuck it up. You're an idiot!_

"Your check sir, and don't forget a tip, nice going," said the waiter sarcastically.

"Man fuck you!" I threw an hundred at him and left. As I raced home I just thought about the date. _Why did you screw it up,you were so weird and awkward. And you didn't even get any. _With all of these pent up anger and list I needed a release, something easy. _Katt_

**Well finally updated comment and review, Fox may be about to make the biggest mistake of his life or will he get another date with Krystal or both? Stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4: One Crazy Night

**Thanks as always for support, I'll be updating more, this chapter is going to be a little more intense adn as alwasy it only gets better.**

Chapter 4: The Biggest Mistake of My Life

_Katt, she's easy. You just need a release man, enjoy yourself. You know Krystal isn't going to give you anything. But what about Krystal I can't betray her after just one bad date. But you saw how hot Katt was on that beach, just one night. Okay._

I continued to drive until I saw the familiar sight of our hotel I parked and ran inside. I sprinted up the stairs and tried not to second guess myself as I walked towards Katt's room. I turned when I heard crying behind a door. It was Krystal's room, _wait is she really crying. What am I doing, how can I betray her. You are not going to betray her like this._

"Oh, hey Fox," I heard a sultry voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw Katt leaning against her door wearing tight black yoga pants and a tight baseball tee that was unbuttoned showing off cleavage.

_Shit, Katt looks so freaking hot! Her ass looks amazing in those yoga pants and those perky tits, man I would smash her._

"Need someone to talk too," she asked, "you getting a little excited huh?"

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry Katt that's embarrassing," I responded nervously trying to hide my hard on.

"You wanna come into my room and watch TV?" she said gigging at my awkward erection.

"Sure, as long as its not Desperate Housewives," I joked as I followed her in. I stared at her nice little ass as we walked in.

_Stop it Fox don't do it, she has a personality you know. And don't forget about Krystal! Isn't she better than Katt. I mean sure Krystal has bigger tits, a nicer ass, and a more beautiful face. But still Katt just has a hot face and those perky tits are looking great. Snap out of it Fox!_

"How do you feel about a martini, Fox?" she asked mixing drink at the bar.

"Sure that sounds great," I answered and stared at the room. It was luxurious with a pink lava lamp next to a large tan comfortable looking bed. The flat screen was showing galaxy ball on low volume.

"You like the room?" she asked walking over and handing me a drink.

"Great, that bed looks amazing I just really need to sit down," I admitted taking a sip as the taste of strawberries and alcohol meet my lips.

"Why don't you join me then?" she smoothingly asked laying down on the bed and stroking the sheets.

"Okay, I guess," I said tentatively sitting down at the opposite side of the bed.

"I don't bite Fox, you know that," she said and slide next to me and rest her head on my shoulder.

"I know, sorry I've just had a rough day and need a break," I answered leaning back against the pillows and putting my arm around her.

"So what's the matter, Fox?" she asked pouting her face and stroking my arm slowly.

"I don't know, just life, every since Star Fox disbanded, life's just gone down hill."

"I think I can maybe help a little," she said and began to massage my tense shoulders.

"God, Katt, that feels amazing," I moaned as she loosened the knots in my shoulders. She slowly began to stroke my leg and my blood started to heat up. _This feels so amazing, but is so wrong. _

She then climbed on top of me and continued to massage my shoulders while caressing my leg. Slowly she started grinding on me with her body and my dick slowly came back to life. Her nice perky tits were right in front of my face barely rubbing it. _No! No! Think about Krystal!_

"Katt! I don't.." i began to protest but she smashed her mouth against mine and I couldn't resist anymore. I meet her tongue and entered her mouth. _God, this feels amazing this is what I need._ My hands grabbed her tits and squeezed them, they felt amazing.

"Fuck, Katt you're amazing," I said as our kiss broke and she slowly removed her shirt. She was wearing a lace purple bra and she then bent over her ass lifted up and dropped her yoga pants to reveal matching panties. I crawled over and smacked her ass and squeezed it. She began to moan as I grabbed her tits from behind and she continued to grind her ass on my cock.

"I want you to explore me, Fox!" she moaned and I ripped off her bra and started sucking on her nipples.

"Fuck, Fuck Fox don't stop," she shouted as I moved to the other nipple. With the other hand I stuck a finger in her pussy and began to drill it.

"Oh my, Fox don't freakin stop!" she began to scream as I bent down and licked her clit. She started humping my face gasping and moaning as I continued to pleasure her.

"Fuck Fox! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed as I felt liquid squirt on my face and she collapsed in exhaustion.

_Okay Fox, now leave don't make this any worse._ I began to get up and leave when she sat up and grabbed my throbbing cock.

"Oh, don't leave Fox, I need to return the favor," she immediately tore off my shirt and began to caress my chest. "Wow Fox you still keep in shape, now lets see how you're doing down here," she said as she unbuckled my belt and slid down my pants.

"Oh my god, " she yelled in shock, " you have the nicest cock I've ever seen!" staring in shock at my hard dick.

_You always were told you had a nice dick, almost seven inches and thick. But that was in the old days when I was different now I can't…_

"Fuuuuuck!" I moaned as she began to stroke it with her hand, her soft hand felt amazing as she rhythmically stroked it back and forth.

"You like that, wait for this!" Katt exclaimed before shoving my cock in her mouth. I groaned in pleasure as her tongue swirled around it and her mouth slid up and down.

"Shit! Katt you're good at this!"

"Well thank you," she said popping her mouth off and then slowly licking the tip teasing me.

I could feel the pressure building up in it and couldn't take the teasing any longer. I grabbed her face and plunged my dick back into her mouth. I started thrusting quicker and quicker and drifted into a daydream.

It wasn't Katt but Krystal that was blowing me, we were back on the Airwing and had just confessed our love to each other. She wasn't reluctant but fantastic just like Katt. I imagined shoving my dick in her mouth with those pretty blue eyes looking up.

"Fuuuuuck, Krystal I'm about to," I moaned caught up in my imagination as I starting reaching climax.

"Wait, what the fuck!" shouted Katt slapping me in the face and jarring me back into reality. "You're with Krystal now?"

"No, I mean, yes uggh," I muttered confused, guilty, and ashamed all at once. "We just went on a date and it was rough, I don't know what I'm thinking I'm sorry its just."

"Just what? You making me look like a cheating slut because you wanted to get some after a crappy date!" she shouted angrily putting her clothes back on.

"Yes, its all my fault I'm sorry," I gasped trying to put back on my clothes and get out.

"Just… we'll talk about later just leave okay!" she yelled slamming the door in my face.

_Crap. Why did you just do that. That was the biggest mistake of your life. You just finally got a date with Krystal and then slept with another friend and betrayed her too. You just screw up everything don't you._

I slumped down the hall in utter shame and guilt and when I passed Krystal's room I punched the wall as hard as I could. Why did I have to screw everything up.

I opened my door and walked in, thankfully Falco was gone, probably overdosed in a sewer or at a strip club. I slowly climbed into bed and was about to turn the lights off when I saw a figure in the doorway.

"Who is it?" i half-heartedly asked.

"Katt, the slut you just betrayed," she laughed, "look I talked to Krystal tonight"

"Oh crap," I muttered.

"I didn't tell her, you idiot, I have a friendship with her too. But she is willing to go on another date with you tomorrow. Don't give up, you too were meant for each other, go somewhere fun like the ski resort, you two will hit it off."

"Okay, cool. You're an amazing friend Katt I'm sorry about tonight I just really fucked up."

"You did, but I'll admit it was great," she giggled, "so if it ever doesn't work out between you two, I'm available," she winked and left the room.

"But I don't think that'll happen you guys are destined to be together," she said walking back before turning off the lights and closing the door.

_Thank the Lord, how did this not turn out worse. Now you need to prove yourself tomorrow. Krystal, prepare for the best second date EVER._

**I'll be updating again soon hopefully sorry for the sudden lemon but there will be more as it goes on and don't think everything's resolved yet.**


	5. Chapter 5: A MUCH Better Second Date

**Sorry for the long wait, I am a busy teenager with lots of activities but they've slowed down so I'll update more often. Thanks as always for the support, reviews and follows are much appreciated and encouraging. The story is going to pick up a little bit too.**

Chapter 5: A MUCH Better Second Date

_Today is a new day, last night was rough but you can make it all better today._

I kept repeating this in my head again and again as I got ready. I quickly jumped in the shower and brushed my teeth as my nerves started to get the better of me.

_Do you really think she'll go on another date after last time? I mean that was terrible, and last night almost ended everything we had. Just don't screw it up this time okay, just try your best._

I threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie and walked downstairs to the breakfast room. As I got in line for some coffee Wolf came up to me.

"Dude we're all going to this great bar in town tomorrow night, you in? he asked.

"I don't know I'm trying to get away from drinking and the old days."

"Totally understand, but it's just guys and none of us are getting wasted, just watching the playoffs, come on."

"Okay I'm in, but me and Krystal are going to a ski resort and I rented a private lodge for the night," I told him grinning sheepishly.

"Fox McCloud, get it! A private lodge for the night, I know what that means!" he teased punching my arm.

"Come on Wolf its two bedrooms, I want to make it up to her after fucking up our last date. And I haven't asked her yet."

"Well, good luck here she comes," he said as we sat down with steaming cups of coffee.

I left my cup at the table and walked up to her at the omelet bar, where she was chatting with Amanda and Katt. I got more and more nervous the closer I got.

"Hey ladies, mind if I talk to Krystal for a bit?" I asked blushing from nervousness.

"Of course, the two lovebirds need a chat," Amanda giggled as her and Katt laughed at me.

"Of course Fox, what is it?" Krystal said relieving me of Amanda and Katt's mockery.

We walked over into the hallway so that no one was around. I started to freeze when I noticed how cute she looked. She was wearing a tight blue t shirt and short turquoise pajama shorts.

_Gosh, she looks so great and her giggle was so cute…_

"Fox! What did you want to ask?" she asked giggling at my stupidity.

"Oh, sorry! I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the Crystal Slopes Ski Resort with me today. It's only an hour away and I rented a private lodge for the night, two bedrooms of course. I just think it would be fun. And to make up for our last date." I mumbled trying not to look like too much of an idiot.

"Of course I would. It sounds like fun. And I do deserve a better date, you're the best!" she answered pecking me on the cheek and walking off leaving me dumbfounded and grinning.

I stayed that way until I picked her up. After putting on what felt like twenty layers of clothes and packed my bag I walked to her room to pick her up. When I got there I saw a note that said, _Fox, meet me at your car I have a surprise! –Krystal_

I shrugged my shoulders having no idea what it could be and continued downstairs. I passed Slippy who wished me good luck and got to the lobby. A dog was working the front desk and I went up to him.

"Me and Krystal will be not using our rooms tonight so will you please not charge us for tonight?"

"I'm sorry, there is another person in your room, Mister Falco Lombardi, will he be leaving too?"

"Shit, no I better pay tonight he'll probably need it, even though he'll probably end up drunk somewhere else tonight," I answered as the dog chuckled and made the change.

I thanked him and grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I walked over to the back parking lot where my car was parked and my mouth dropped when I saw Krystal. She was wearing a pink jacket and tight violet snow pants with pink boots and a purple cap.

_Wow Krystal literally looks great in anything. I'm ready for this trip._

"How do I look?" she asked spinning around modeling her outfit.

"Great, now I didn't know I was going skiing with Daphne Blake," I joked pointing at her outfit.

"Nope, I just like the color purple," she giggled and walked to the passenger door.

"Well, frankly I like purple hair better than red," I responded opening my door.

She blushed and then burst out laughing when she saw my reaction to the inside of the car.

"How does it look, ring a bell?" she asked as I got in.

She had gotten custom seat covers modeled after our pilot seats on our Arwings and laid out CDs of our mission logs.

"How did you get all this, this is amazing!" I said staring in disbelief as nostalgia swept over me.

"I got them just for you and I miss the old days too."

"Krystal you're the best, thank you," I said and reached over and hugged her.

_Gosh, her fur smells amazing, like lilac and she's so warm._

I reluctantly let go and started the car as she slid in a disc. The radio began to start, when I jabbed the power button with my thumb.

Krystal's face dropped in disappointment, "do you not like it?"

"That's the problem I like it too much and I haven't done much for you. I gave you one crappy date and that's it..."

"Well, I wasn't that great either; I think every word I said was yelling at you..."

I put a finger on her lip, "Krystal don't apologize you are the most amazing woman a man could ask for, so don't apologize. I can't do anything to show how much I like you except this." I removed my finger and gingerly kissed her lips. They stayed locked for what seemed like eternity in this one single, profound display of love. Until…

"Beep! Beep! You're stopped in the middle of a parking lot, get a room somewhere else!" some dude behind us honked and yelled.

I slowly drew away from the kiss and Krystal started blushing, "gee Fox, that was amazing."

"Just wait until this trip," I said shifting into the next gear and as I put my hand down next to me she put her hand on it.

"I can't wait."

We jammed to the greatest of our adventures all the way to the resort with some detours along the way. We stopped at Marathon for some two liters of Sprite and almost hit a deer on the way up the mountain. Slowly as we drove around a bend the slope finally appeared. It was magnificent with crystal white snow running down it and dots of skiers zooming down the slopes.

We finally parked and walked up to the main lodge to check in holding hands the whole time. I opened the door for her.

"Why thank you kind gentleman," she joked at my chivalry.

"Well of course my good lady," I joked back as we continued to the check in desk.

"And you are?" asked the sheep at the desk looking at her computer screen with thick glasses.

"Fox McCloud, reservations for the Oak Lodge tonight," I answered praying the reservations went through.

"Ah, here you are. Newlyweds huh?" she asked looking up from the computer.

"No, sorry we're not," I answered as Krystal blushed and let go of my hand in embarrassment.

"Anniversary then? You two aren't very old; let me guess, one year?

"No," I nervously laughed as Krystal burst into a darker shade of red, "just here for the day."

"Well you two make a cute couple, and I'm pretty good at this so maybe someday down the road, huh?"

"No ma'am," Krystal quickly said and grabbed the tickets from her and rushed off.

I ran up to her and grabbed her by wrist, "what was that for she was a perfectly nice lady!"

"You know why Fox, we're only here a week! You didn't think we could have some whirlwind romance and quit our jobs, marry for life after just one week!" she began to tear up as she turned and questioned me.

The reality began to sink in, _we only are here a week. What were you thinking, you could just take her away and everything would be perfect? It's just a week, marriages are built over years. You're just uniting an old fling, do you really think you could be with her for the rest of your life? Maybe._

"No, not really." I mumbled looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Fox and I know we both have feelings but it's not realistic."

"Yeah I understand," I started looking up at her face.

"You know what, forget about all this some skiing will cheer you up!" she exclaimed dragging me by the hand to ski rental as I tried to remove the nagging reality from my mind.

We grabbed our skis and poles and headed out to the slopes.

"Question, bunny hill or black diamond?" she asked.

"Uhhh… maybe we should start slow so."

"Fox are you chicken?" she asked almost laughing at my response.

"No, I just thought that."

"Fox McCloud can handle a war but not a ski hill?" She asked mockingly.

"Oh yeah, race you to it!" I started to sprint over to the top and tried to attach my skis as fast as I could.

She ran over and yelled, "first one down the hill is the best pilot!" And raced down without attaching her skis, just standing on them.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at her craziness.

"Proving I'm the best pilot, scared?" she yelled back, not noticing me catching up.

"That's already proven," I smirked as I passed her.

"Oh yeah Fox," she challenged leaning forward to gain speed but had forgotten she wasn't attached to her skis and started falling.

"Krystal!" I screamed as she barreled into a tree.

"No, please please be okay Krystal please," I pleaded as I sprinted to her limp body her skis lying near her feet. I turned her face out of the snow and brushed it off. Her perfect violet eyes lay shut as snowflakes melted on her beautiful face.

"Please be fine, I take it all back you're the best pilot, just be okay," I asked her detaching my skis.

"So you admit!" she yelled waking up and tossing snow at my face and then grabbing her skis.

"Are you serious? Not funny Krys!" I yelled wiping the snow off my face as she sped down the hill.

I skied down as fast as I could and found her waiting at the bottom, triumphantly smirking at me.

"What the fuck was that! I thought you were injured!" I screamed as I walked up to her.

"Oh Foxy its okay, just admit I'm the better skier."

"I'm not going to that was not funny I am…" She suddenly smashed her lips into mine and I forgot everything I was going to say.

"That shut you up," she said beaming at my confusion as she let go of the kiss, "you're so cute when you're mad."

I stared at her as she pouted for my forgiveness staring at me with her cute violet eyes, "fine Krystal, I can stay mad at you."

"Now," she said beaming, "how about a rematch?"

"You're on"

The day went perfect and I couldn't help but think how I ended up getting her. She was so funny, cute, smart, and adorable; I don't know how I even deserved her. Our whole day together seemed just like old times, like nothing had changed. It went amazing.

After our final run down the hill we returned to the main lodge to return our skis. We both placed the skis in the return bin and started to walk from the main lodge to our private one.

As we trudged through the snow, the lodge came into view; it was beautiful with brown and glossy pine walls and a stone chimney that drifted off smoke.

"Oh my goodness Fox, it's amazing! How did you even afford it, it's beautiful!" she gasped.

"I pulled in some favors from a few friends and you deserve only the best."

"Fox," she asked pulling me aside, "since you've done so much for me, let's play a game I think you'd like."

"Okay, sure what is it?"

"It's a race to the lodge, whoever wins gets to do whatever they want with the other," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay..." I started to say before she ran off towards the lodge, "hey not fair!"

She giggled as I began to catch up as the lodge got closer and closer. We both sprinted up the steps and smacked the door at the same time. Huffing in exhaustion I opened the door with my key. The inside was an oaken floor living room with a roaring fireplace and a big leather couch. Two bedrooms branched off to the sides.

"Okay now I think I won," I said taking off my coat and snow pants revealing the muscle shirt and sweats underneath.

"Actually I did," I turned around and my jaw dropped.

_Holy shit she looks hot! Wait, wait is she going to do to you._

She stood wearing a tight athletic pink hoodie and grey speckled yoga pants. The athletic clothes accented her curves as the hoodie was unzipped at the top and her ass looked great.

"Now," she said getting closer, "what should I do to you?"

I just stood shell-shocked as she slowly wrapped her tones legs around mine and reached up for a kiss. Her lips grazed mine and then receded.

"Did you like that Fox?"

"Ugh yeah," I answered as she shoved me on the couch; she then took off her unzipped her hoodie revealing a tight sleeveless athletic top that made her breasts look amazing.

She climbed on top of me and smashed her lips into mine; she slowly bit my lip and began to stick her tongue in my mouth. I entered hers and swirled my tongue around. Her body slowly starting grinding on mine and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She started to rub my chest as I played with her hair. She slowly let go gasping for breath.

"Oh my gosh Krystal that was fantastic!" was all I could say.

"Really?" she asked beaming in joy.

"Now I actually think I won!" I said and flipped her over so I was on top and started kissing her neck.

"Fox, oh my Fox," she gasped as I grabbed her wrist and started to trail downwards kissing her body.

_Dude go for the tits, look at them they're probably D! She'd go crazy go for it_

I slowly reached for the sleeves and began to pull them down as her bra was revealed when.

"Fox! What are you doing?" she asked as soon as I did.

"Oh sorry Krys, I thought you would like that?" I answered honestly.

"I'm sorry Fox, I'm just not ready," she admitted as the romantic mood was broken.

My face began to drop and she could tell, "Fox go get that thick blanket and we'll both just sleep her tonight?"

"Okay," I walked over to get it and returned feeling better.

I laid down and she laid in front of me as I threw the blanket over us. She moved her body next to mine for warmth and nuzzled her face next to mine. Our tails intertwined and she sighed in contentment.

As I stared at the fire she said, "Fox I just want you to know this was the greatest date I've ever been on. You're such a gentleman I'm sorry I'm so slow."

"That's okay Krystal I'm just used to easy girls. I'm trying to change and you're just so beautiful I can't help myself."

"You're not too bad yourself," she giggled stroking my pecs.

"God," I said staring at the fire, "I just wish this could last forever.

"Fox?" she asked turning to face me, "I know how strong we feel for each other but it's just not going to. I'm a model, you're an airplane mechanic, we're in separate places, and we've been together for two days and have four days left on this trip."

"I know, I just wish…" she slowly kissed me on the lips.

"I do too."

**Well that's it hope you guys liked it. Again sorry for the wait I'll update more and the story only gets better!**


	6. Chapter 6: Love Remains

**Sorry for the one year off, I have been super busy but now that summer is here I have time. Exciting new chapter as Fox and Krystal fall deeper in love, but will it last? Read on!**

Chapter 6: Love Remains

My eyes opened groggily and I stared at the room still covered in darkness. I looked at the green neon letter that read 4:03 on the clock. I then started down at the most beautiful face in the world resting it's head on my slowly beating chest. I slowly stroked her hair

_Wow still as beautiful as always. Come on man, don't fall, not again. You know it's not gonna last! But maybe? No! It's not happening you have two separate lives, different cities, you can't just renew an old fling and think it will never end. But we're more than an old fling_

Suddenly she started jerking around and seemed frightened in her sleep. Her body thrashed around

"No, mom! No!" she screamed

"Krystal, Krystal it's okay," I lovingly hugged her and she seemed to relax. Her breathing went back to normal.

I got up and walked to the fridge for some water. After drinking the glass I started walking back when I heard

"No! I'm not that type of girl! Get off me you perv! I'm not that kind of model! Stop!"

I sprinted back to the couch and grabbed her. "Krystal! Wake up!" I shook her to wake her from her nightmare. She was still trapped in her sleep.

"Stop! I won't! Get off me!" she suddenly wiggled out of my grasp and took her hand to slash my face. The claw sliced across my shoulder and I screamed out in pain.

"Krystal! Please it's me Fox, it's only a dream I'm here. I'm going to protect you, I promised."

Her body suddenly relaxed and she opened her eyes in terror.

"Where am I!" she shouted in panic, spinning around to look at her surroundings.

"Krystal, it's me it's okay" I consoled her as I drew her in to hug her.

She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest weeping, "thank you Fox, I just can't sleep at night sometimes. I'm sorry…" She looked at the blood dripping from my scar. "Fox, was that"

"Yeah it was you, I understand though you were…"

She quickly drew away, "I'm awful, I'm sorry Fox, I can explain. I would understand if you just left."

"You don't need to explain, you don't need to do anything," I slowly pressed my lips on hers and wrapped my arms around her. Suddenly her lips drew away and she lightly pushed me off.

"I'm sorry its just"

"That's what you were dreaming about when you hit me. Getting. No please don't tell me!"

"Yes, I was. Rapped." her face fell and I tensed up.

_Who the hell would do that to a girl. Especially Krystal, I will hunt down and kill whoever_

She noticed my anger, "Fox please don't get mad at me."

"No," I immediately uncurled my fist and clutched her hand, "I'm mad at whatever beast would do that to you. I would never want any harm to come to you."

"Thank you Fox, for everything. Now let me get some ice for you."

"No I'm good, just a flesh wound!" I quoted jokingly.

She walked over to the fridge and filled a bag of ice. "Sorry Braveheart I'm making you put some on."

She walked over and slowly pressed it on, "Oh my gosh that feels amazing!" I said as the pain receded.

"So who was it?" I suddenly asked

"Who did?"

"Who you know, did that to you?"

"Oh! Ummm"

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"No, you deserve to know. He was my agent. He wasn't the greatest guy but he knew the business and started my career. He was always kind of creepy but it was never that bad. Until one day he brought me to a shoot, it was a naked shoot. And I said no. He wouldn't take no for an answer so he brought me back to his office and locked the door. He was bigger than me and he… he told me to to… to take my clothes off and I said no so he…" she burst into tears and clutched me as she sobbed into my chest. "I'm a mess Fox, I didn't want you to know what I was really like. I should've just slept by myself!"

"No Krystal. I love you more than ever," I lifted her chin and stared into her sparking blue eyes brimmed with tears. "I will always protect you, I promise."

I picked her up and laid her on the couch next to me. I slid on and threw the blanket over us. I heard her breathing return to normal and I slowly drifted into sleep.

"Fox?"

"Yeah"

"I love you more than ever."

**Hope you guys liked it, love the reviews, and appreciate yo u guys so much as fans. Can't wait to keep publishing and finish it for you guys. Next one will be coming out in days!**


End file.
